Príncipes e Párias
by Nathyoo
Summary: Século 18, uma Inglaterra cheia de preconceitos dos mais inúmeros tipos. Sirius é um futuro conde, filho mais velho da poderosa família Black Lupin um rapazinho sem sorte, criado nos mais repugnantes antros. A vida de ambos muda com um simples encontro.
1. Chapter 1

**N**uma estradinha qualquer próxima a Londres, em uma das beiradas enlameadas, encontrava-se um homem, sujo e desleixadamente bonito. O cabelo castanho claro voando à brisa morna de junho, o rosto retorcido em profunda melancolia.

Era sempre assim nas noites de lua cheia; havia algo naquela esfera pálida que parecia lhe censurar.

Apertou mais o longo casaco contra o corpo praticamente nu, indolente ao calor, afinal aquilo lhe fazia se sentir um pouco mais protegido, e proteção era o que mais desejava naqueles momentos.

------------------------------------------------------------

**E**ra uma daquelas noites calorentas de verão Londrino; a senhora Black reclamava a cada minuto da escolha do marido de permanecer na capital, o clima era consideravelmente mais ameno na casa de campo no Devonshire.

Mas o conde Orion tinha negócios a tratar e se viu obrigado a conservar-se em Londres, mesmo que sobre as repetitivas queixas da esposa.

Os filhos, ambos em período de férias, ficariam até o fim de agosto com os pais, para enfim retornarem para o Internato de Hogwarts em Norland.

Sirius, o primogênito, estava mais uma vez tocando piano, de modo a evitar a companhia de qualquer parente seu. Ele era diferente dos outros Black, e isso já havia sido percebido e repreendido por Walburga. Ela sabia o quanto o filho tendia para as artes em vez da política, o quanto ele pouco se importava com a nobreza e com o dinheiro, e isto era, afirmava, uma tendência imperdoável que deveria desde já ser alterada.

-Tocando piano, outra vez? –exclamou a senhora Black, aproximando-se.

O aposento era ricamente mobiliado; uma sala para visitas, com o piano, um sofá vinho e uma mesinha de centro com crisântemos. Também havia muitas prateleiras e outros tantos detalhes presentes em qualquer casa nobre.

-Sim, - retrucou. –Não vejo mal algum nisso.

-Deveria estar estudando, ou ajudando seu pai. O piano só lhe atrapalha, já disse centenas de vezes que tendo ou não naturalidade com a música, não permitirei que escolha este caminho. –disse ela em tom severo.

Sirius então pela primeira vez desviou a atenção do piano para fitar a mãe. Era verdade, o assunto já havia sido discutido inúmeras vezes.

-Mãe, não quero discutir isto agora. Deixe-me em paz com meu piano, e lhe serei eternamente grato.

A mulher bufou, e furiosamente fechou o instrumento, quase machucando os dedos do filho.

-Você é um futuro conde, não pode desperdiçar tanto tempo assim. Proíbo-lhe de tocar neste piano por essa semana. E Deus sabe o quanto estou sendo razoável, pois o certo seria proibi-lo para sempre.

O garoto se levantou em um salto, o cabelo negro caindo sobre os olhos, as sobrancelhas demonstrando parte da raiva que sentia.

A senhora Black o ignorou, tomando lugar no sofá e o observando com uma calma fingida.

-O senhor Steele nos convidou para um baile particular em sua residência amanhã à noite, e perante as circunstancias seria um desrespeito não aceitar o convite. –informou ela, com um sorriso.

-Ótimo, -disse Sirius, indo em direção às escadas. –Elliot certamente possui um piano onde eu possa tocar sem ter os dedos quase arrancados.

E fechou a porta de seu quarto com um baque, antes que a mãe pudesse berrar alguma coisa em resposta.

Sirius era com toda certeza um dos garotos mais belos de toda a Inglaterra, e um dos mais ricos também: o pai possuía um rendimento anual de mais de cem mil libras, sem esquecer das suntuosas propriedades.

Conde Orion e sua mulher depositavam grandes esperanças no futuro do filho mais velho, desde muito cedo se empenhavam em arranjar um casamento à altura da condição social de Sirius, e encontraram na senhorita Steele uma forte candidata.

O aposento era enorme, com uma lareira e uma ante-sala. O papel de parede azul-turquesa com flores douradas nas laterais, a cama extremamente confortável ao centro.

Tirou um livro aleatório da prateleira, 'John Locke' constatou com um sorriso maroto. Se a senhora Black o apanhasse lendo um escrito iluminista seria capaz de deserdá-lo, e este era o principal motivo para que Sirius o lesse.

Mal teve tempo de folhear uma página, quando pela janela escancarada entrou voando uma pedrinha.

Ele retirou relutantemente os olhos do livro, se dirigindo vagaroso até a janela, onde as cortinas de seda esvoaçavam.

-Finalmente, Padfoot. –gritou um rapaz de olhos esverdeados escondidos atrás de um par de óculos.

-Prongs, é você?

-Não, claro que não. Sou eu, Voldemort, e vim lhe convidar para um divertido passeio onde o principal objetivo é matar o maior número de pessoas possível. –respondeu ele, irônico.

-Ah, percebo. Só fico um pouco curioso com o fato do maior Serial killer de todos os tempos estar agora em frente a minha casa. –replicou Sirius, que já colocara uma das penas no parapeito, e se preparava para pular.

-Vamos, a carruagem está esperando. –disse Prongs, entre risadas.

Sirius pulou, tentando não fazer muito barulho ao cair. Ajeitou o paletó e passou as mãos sobre o cabelo ao ficar de pé, seguindo o amigo em direção ao veículo.

-Aonde vamos dessa vez? –perguntou Sirius, entrando na carruagem lustrosamente preta.

-A um serão musical na casa da senhora Jennings. Lílian estará lá. –acrescentou, ao ver que seria necessário se explicar melhor.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A**o longe reconheceu o trote de cavalos, outra carruagem se aproximava. Não tinha forças para realizar o que era preciso: esconder-se na folhagem. E se via obrigado a provavelmente receber os olhares acusadores de quem quer que fosse.

Sabia que ali não era seu lugar, deveria estar no subúrbio à uma hora dessas. Em um daqueles antros repugnantes, cheirando a ópio.

Mas era lua cheia, e isso era motivo suficiente para se manter longe das brigas grosseiras, da violência de uma vida desordenada, dos párias e dos ladrões. Tremia só de imaginar o cais, com suas lanternas que luziam na popa de algum enorme navio mercante, a luz que estremecia e estilhaçava-se nas poças.

O carro estava muito próximo agora, podia até sentir o odor que o cavalo emanava, podia ver o medo nos olhos do cocheiro. Mas então tudo desapareceu.

------------------------------------------------------------

-**M**arque minhas palavras, Padfoot, Lílian ainda vai me amar. –disse Prongs com convicção, estirado no banco da carruagem. –Não entendo como ela pode apreciar a companhia daquele imbecil do Ranhoso.

-Nem eu. Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, acha que minha família vai ficar sabendo que fui a esse evento musical? –perguntou, receoso. –Fiz o possível para não ser reconhecido.

-Estava escuro, e aquela peruca loira que lhe emprestei deve ter bastado. Apresentei-lhe como um amigo meu da França; Sabe, acho que nós, ingleses, de certa forma tememos os franceses e suas idéias.

Sirius balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, espiando pela janela. Os lampiões a gás brilhavam acompanhando a rua estreita, a frente pôde discerni a silhueta de um homem.

-Mas, naturalmente, eu e você somos uma exceção. Como gostaria que minha mãe soubesse que apoio às tais idéias francesas. –exclamou ele, com um suspiro.

-Ela o trancaria num quarto e nunca mais o deixaria sair, acredite em mim, é melhor que ela continue do jeito que está, ignorante a maior parte de suas rebeldias.

-É, acho que você tem razão, mas algum dia qu--... James! Peça para o cocheiro parar. –berrou Sirius de repente, agora o rosto completamente para fora da carruagem.

Prongs o obedeceu no mesmo instante, assim que pararam Padfoot correu para fora do carro, indo à direção de um homem desmaiado na beira da estrada.

-Minha nossa. –disse James, percebendo o rapaz maltrapilho inerte poucos metros a sua frente. –O que pretende fazer, Sirius?

-Não sei, não sei. –respondeu, enquanto checava o pulso do garoto desmaiado. –Ele está vivo. –constatou.

-Felizmente.

-Ele passa mal, não sou médico nem nada, mas se fosse dar um palpite diria que por falta de alimentação.

Sirius olhou para o céu por um instante, pensativo.

-James, será que, bem, você sabe, eu não poderia levá-lo para minha casa, meus pais o jogariam na rua no instante seguinte, mas já os _seus_ pais...

Prongs olhou para o garoto, deveria ter uns dezesseis anos, era incrível como o rapaz de sua mesma idade poderia estar em estado deplorável e ele passar tão bem.

-Não daria certo, meus pais têm bom coração ,verdade, mas receber um mendigo em casa é demais para eles. –objetou James, tristemente.

-Merda. –praguejou Sirius.

-Se bem que tenho uma idéia. –disse de repente, os olhos brilhantes. –Temos outras propriedades aqui em Londres, e meus pais me cederam uma delas para poder estudar com maior tranqüilidade.

-Sim! É um plano genial, por isso que eu amo você, Prongs. –exclamou Sirius, com um largo sorriso, dando um rápido beijo na bochecha do amigo, que fez o cocheiro arregalar os olhos.

Acomodaram o provável pedinte em um dos bancos da carruagem, Sirius colocando a cabeça dele nas suas coxas, de forma a dar-lhe maior conforto. Iriam primeiro até a casa de estudos de James na Farley-street.

-Padfoot, já é madrugada. É mais seguro para você ir logo para casa, cuidarei dele por hoje, mamãe vai acreditar em mim quando eu disser que decidi dormir no chalé.

-Não importa, meus pais apesar de tudo respeitam minha privacidade, não vão me descobrir. –replicou ele.

James assentiu, sabia o quanto o amigo era teimoso, quando estava decidido de algo era quase impossível faze-lo voltar atrás.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A**briu os olhos, contudo imediatamente os fechou, pego de surpresa pela intensidade de luz do aposento.

Os lábios estavam rachados, sua barriga roncava e tinha cede. Passou uma das mãos no rosto e notou um curioso cheiro de lavanda. Não estava acostumado a isso, sua pele geralmente cheirava a uísque ou ao terrível ópio, nunca a algo tão doce como a lavanda.

-Ele está acordando, Sirius! –gritou uma voz masculina que ele não conhecia.

Então, ouviu passos, e mesmo de olhos fechados sabia que o observavam. Alguém se ajoelhou ao seu lado, pois podia sentir a respiração lenta e regular em seu pescoço.

-Você está bem? –perguntou outra voz masculina ternamente. –Suponho que deve estar com fome, e com cede. Ai desculpe-me, você mal acordou e já lhe encho de perguntas.

-Padfoot, são uma e quinze da manhã. –informou um deles. –Você deveria voltar para casa.

Forçou os olhos a abrirem-se, piscou algumas tantas vezes, e enfim pôde enxergar o que o rodeava: Dois rapazes, o primeiro estava sentado numa cadeira simples a sua frente, o cabelo bagunçado, um par de óculos nos olhos verdes; O segundo, teve de admitir, chamou muito mais sua atenção. Agachado ao seu lado, o mirando com genuína preocupação, o cabelo teimando em cair charmosamente sobre o rosto de narciso.

O quarto era pequeno, com um papel de parede amarelo e um lampião sobre uma escrivaninha de madeira, que provocava longas sombras alaranjadas.

-Onde estou? –conseguiu perguntar, a garganta tão seca que as palavras lhe arranhavam.

O homem ao seu lado sorriu.

-Você está seguro. –ele limitou-se a responder, ficando de pé e indo a direção da porta.

Alguma estrela cadente, ou quem sabe uma bondosa fada madrinha, escutou o seu desejo; Pelo menos por aquela noite estaria protegido de verdade.

------------------------------------------------------------

**S**irius depositou a bandeja delicadamente sobre o colo do garoto, tinha feito o possível para lhe preparar uma refeição razoável: uma sopa simples de legumes e uma jarra de leite.

-Não sou bom cozinheiro. –explicou-se ao ver a careta de espanto do rapaz maltrapilho.

-Padfoot, não diga que não avisei. Agora, já são quase uma e vinte. –lembrou James, consultando o relógio de bolso.

O provável mendigo se pôs a comer avidamente, bebendo todo o leite da jarra sem o uso de copos. Sirius e James o observavam com uma mescla de diversão e admiração.

-Obrigado. –murmurou ele, ao terminar. –Quanto lhe devo?

-Nada, não quero seu dinheiro. –respondeu Sirius prontamente.

O outro o fitou com curiosidade.

-Já entendi. Então, é o meu corpo que você quer, certo? –perguntou ele, com um sorrisinho sensual, se ajoelhando na cama e se preparando para desabotoar a camisola branca que James lhe emprestara.

Sirius o impediu, segurando seus braços frágeis, quase femininos.

-Percebo que não me expressei muito bem; Não quero nenhum tipo de pagamento.

-Não o entendo. –disse, com sinceridade, pendendo a cabeça um pouco para o lado. –O que você pode querer de mim que não seja meu pouco dinheiro ou sexo? Para quê me tirou daquela calçada?

James fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas Sirius o impediu, pedindo silencio com um movimento de mão.

-Eu não quero nada de você, nem mesmo gratidão. O tirei de lá por que me sentiria terrivelmente culpado se não o fizesse. –afirmou Sirius, com seriedade. –Suponho que você deva ter encontrado muitas pessoas horrendas por aí, que o magoaram demais. Não serei uma delas, palavra.

-Chega de seriedade Padfoot. –exclamou James, que não agüentava mais o clima sério daquela conversa. –Vamos nos apresentar, que tal?

Sirius pareceu acordar de um transe, e voltou ao semblante jovial e sagaz de sempre.

-Sim sim, bem lembrado Prongs. –começou, com um imenso sorriso. –Eu sou Sirius Black, ou Padfoot. Ele é James Potter, ou Prongs. E você é...?

O rapaz parecia hesitante diante de tanta simplicidade e alegria que aqueles jovens possuíam, e faziam questão de compartilhar com todos ao redor.

-Remo... Remo Jonh Lupin.

-Padfoot, temos agora que encontrar um apelido para ele. –murmurou James, pensativamente.

-Tem toda razão, - concordou, pondo a mão no queixo e espiando pela janela.

Lupin estava atônito, nunca antes haviam se importado de lhe dar um apelido que não fosse grosseiro e ofensivo.

-Já sei! –berrou Sirius subitamente. –O encontramos numa noite de lua cheia, desmaiado e sujo como se fosse uma espécie de lobisomem. Enfim, que tal, Moony?

-Apoiado. –aderiu Prongs animado. –Agora somos quatro: Prongs, Padfoot, Rabicho (que se encontra agora com a família em Norland.) e o mais novo membro, Moony.

------------------------------------------------------------

-**M**oony... –sussurou.

Gostava do apelido, foi a coisa mais carinhosa que já fizeram por ele. É... Talvez o mundo não fosse tão monstruoso assim.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Enfim, eu já tava pensando nessa fic faz tempo; no projeto original ela se passaria numa Londres recente, sabe? Mas estou atualmente viciada em livros sobre o século 18, e não pude resistir ..'**

**Bom, o meu Lupin é um rapazinho muito devasso e traumatizado; o meu Sirius um outro rapazinho rebelde, que não aceita as regras sociais de seu tempo. **

**Aí, o Voldemort é um serial killer que tem um monte de seguidores, sacas:D Mas ele não vai aparecer na historia não, só em comentários do tipo mesmo.**

**Não pretendo passar do quinto capitulo, mas veremos como a historia vai se desenvolver o/ **

**Ah, por favor, se lerem, comentem .**

**Beijooos .**


	2. Chapter 2

**R**egulus chegou aos tropeços, um quê de decepção no semblante que geralmente só demonstrava orgulho.

Sirius achava-se, até então, sozinho na sala de visitas, lendo ShakespeareSua mãe não confiava o suficiente nele para manter o piano destrancado, e um possível arrombamento só lhe traria futuros prejuízos.

-Você não vai acreditar, irmão. –exclamou Regulus, agitando os braços de um lado para o outro. –A senhorita Steele mais nova está adoentada. O doutor Collins foi imediatamente chamado, uma dessas gripes de verão, e nada mais. Veja bem, a pior parte vem agora: O baile de hoje a noite foi cancelado. Que coisa mais injusta! Acredito que compartilhe de minha mesma opinião. Eu esperei tanto por esse dia, mamã prometeu me apresentar à belas e abastadas garotas, e papa aos homens mais influentes de toda a Inglaterra.

O primogênito não pôde deixar de sorrir com a perspectiva de não haver mais um baile naquele dia. Seus pais, todas às vezes, em regra, o obrigavam a ir conversar com Lucy, a filha mais velha dos Steele. Tinha quase certeza que o pai, Orion, só estava esperando ele concluir o colégio em Norland, para casá-lo com a moça.

-Por que você está sorrindo? –perguntou Regulus, tentando disfarçar a irritação. –Pensei que quisesse passar um tempo agradável com a amável senhorita Steele.

-Regulus, você tem apenas quatorze anos, não vejo o porquê de estar tão preocupado com esses assuntos. –respondeu Sirius, impaciente. - E quanto a Lucy, realmente gosto muito dela, mas alimento igual afeição por muitas outras pessoas. O que quero dizer é: Ela não me é especial.

-Não a chame pelo nome de batismo, a não ser que já lhe tenham permitido. –censurou ele. –E me preocupo por nós dois, já que você não dá a mínima gravidade a uma vida social. A senhorita Steele é um ótimo partido, sei que não é de extrema beleza, mas é rica e prendada; O seu problema é que tem todas as mulheres de Londres aos seus pés.

Sirius riu, riu pela verdade da sentença e pela careta de inveja do irmão. Começou involuntariamente a divagar no que aquele meninozinho de pouca idade iria se transformar daqui alguns anos, contudo foi despertado de seus devaneios por uma batida na porta.

-É o cocheiro do senhor Potter. –anunciou um dos criados para Sirius. -Veio buscar a vossa senhoria.

Padfoot assentiu, deixando o livro de lado e escrevendo um rápido bilhete para a mãe.

-Você e o senhor Potter deveriam andar com outras pessoas também. –comentou Regulus. –Adquirir laços com senhores de grande influencia, mas não, estão sempre juntos.

-Isso por que eu e ele somos amantes. –disse Sirius sorrindo maldosamente.

Regulus o fitou com incredibilidade, para em seguida vociferar:

-Nunca, jamais brinque com isso! Sabe que pode ser preso não? Mamã morreria só de ouvir você insinuar tal... nem ouso nomear _isso_.

-Você é simplesmente uma graça.

E dizendo isso Sirius foi à direção da porta e saiu, ignorando os berros do irmão.

------------------------------------------------------------

-**E**ntão... De onde você é? –perguntou James, que girava um lápis entre os dedos. –Digo, foi no mínimo estranho encontrá-lo naquela estradinha.

Lupin se olhava em um espelho de corpo inteiro, colado à parede e moldurado com uma madeira de boa qualidade; julgava a camisola branca que vestia, parecendo um pequeno garotinho, contente por ganhar um brinquedo novo.

-Quer mesmo saber? –indagou, ainda mirando o espelho. –Sabe, creio que é melhor não lhe contar nada.

Prongs enfureceu-se levemente, mas achou mais sensato permanecer em silêncio, voltando sua atenção para o papel na escrivaninha.

-Gosto da cor branca. –informou Remo. –De onde vim quase ninguém usa branco, mancha mais facilmente.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, mesmo que eu pergunte, você vai continuar um poço de mistérios, correto?

-É, acho que sim. –limitou-se a responder com um sorriso singelo.

James bufou frustrado, deu de ombros e decidiu não perguntar mais nada.

Remo ignorava qualquer regra ditada pelas boas maneiras; corria de um lado para o outro sem permissão, examinava o que via pela frente e perguntava coisas íntimas demais para James, alguém que conhecera no dia anterior.

-Sirius chegou. –avisou ele, olhando pela janela. –Deus, como amo carruagens, não que eu possa realmente andar nelas, entende? Mas, ainda assim adoro ver aqueles homens carrancudos saindo de dentro dos carros, fazendo de tudo para não serem reconhecidos, é incrível a expressão de horror na cara lívida dos cocheiros.

Nesse momento, Sirius adentrou no quarto. Trazia uma cesta de fruta e alguns livros, no rosto um sorriso sagaz e divertido.

-Padfoot, ainda bem que chegou. Tenho de ir até a minha casa, não posso passar tanto tempo fora assim. –disse James. –Além de tudo tenho uma carta para enviar.

-Por favor, não me diga que é para Lílian, todos comentariam e ela o odiaria por isso. –exclamou Sirius, colocando as coisas que tinha entre os braços em cima da cama.

-Claro que não, não sou tão imbecil assim. Sei que não posso me corresponder com ela, _ainda_. É para o Rabicho, vou informar que temos mais um no nosso pequeno grupinho.

Sirius suspirou aliviado.

-Está bem, vá. Vou ficar aqui até de noite, o baile na casa dos Steele foi cancelado.

-Que pena, não? –insinuou Prongs, irônico. –Bem, bem, então estou indo. Até depois, Padfoot, Moony.

James pegou seu casaco simples de cima da cadeira, pôs a carta no bolso e saiu com um aceno.

-Ah, bom dia Moony. –cumprimentou Sirius com um sorriso. –Trouxe algumas maçãs, acho que pêras também.

-Obrigado. –murmurou ele, pulando em direção da cesta. –Posso pegar uma?

-Claro, são todas suas.

Lupin escolheu uma maçã qualquer e deu uma mordida, fechando os olhos para saborear melhor o gosto da fruta.

-Nunca comi uma maçã. Bem, pelo menos não uma que não estivesse em estado lastimável.

O outro pareceu surpreso, e um pouco curioso.

Remo sabia que ele havia crescido comendo maçãs e todos os outros tipos de frutas existentes. Naquele quarto escuro, apinhado de homens que jaziam em colchões rasgados, os membros contorcidos, a boca aberta os olhos fixos e baços, alguém havia comentado sobre a fortuna dos Black.

-Eu ainda não consigo entender. –disse Lupin, entre uma e outra mordida. –Por que está fazendo tudo isso por mim? Eu não teria morrido de fome, cedo ou tarde _ele_ iria me encontrar e eu voltaria arrastado para aquele cais asqueroso.

-Que cais? –perguntou Sirius, não podendo se conter.

-Existem certos lugares em Londres que você nem imagina. Claro que não. Só a menção deles para _vocês_ já é algo abominável. Um homem que é descoberto freqüentando tais lugares além de perder qualquer respeito que um dia chegou a possuir, recebe a pior das reputações.

-Nunca me preocupei em ter uma boa reputação. –exclamou imediatamente, mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa.

-Ah, naturalmente. Todas as boas reputações são feitas com o nada; cada êxito que obtemos nos traz um inimigo. Para uma pessoa ser popular e bem falada é preciso ser medíocre.

-Então vejo que tem consideração por mim, e não posso deixar de lhe dizer obrigado, Moony. –agradeceu Sirius, com uma complicada reverencia meio debochada.

Remo copiou o ato e disse um animado "Não há de quê." Sirius, cansado de ficar em pé, puxou a cadeira e sentou próximo a ele.

-Trouxe livros. –informou. –A maior parte poesia.

-Os poetas me atraem, eles não têm pudor com suas aventuras, eles as exploram. –comentou Lupin com ar sonhador, analisando cada um dos livros.

-Sim, eles não se recusam verdadeiramente a nada, os autênticos poetas. E por isso não são punidos por si mesmos; cada impulso que procuramos abafar fermenta em nosso espírito e nos envenena.

Lupin levantou os olhos dos livros, um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

-Incrível ouvir um futuro conde dizer coisas assim. Sua família deve odiá-lo. Mas concordo: A única maneira de uma pessoa livrar-se da tentação é ceder-lhe. Se resistir, a alma adoecerá por ansiar pelas coisas que proibiu a si própria.

-As leis monstruosas acabam por criar monstros de extrema amoralidade. –concluiu Sirius.

-É, e eu próprio conheço muitos. –afirmou Lupin. –Você tem livros franceses, e ainda por cima iluministas, o que seus pais acham disso tudo?

-Não acham nada. Eles não sabem. –respondeu em tom divertido. –Posso perguntar de onde você é?

Remo desviou o olhar, e pela primeira vez nas últimas horas sentiu o impacto da realidade. Lembrou que ali não era seu lugar, só uma espécie de sonho que teria de acabar logo. Os olhos marejaram, e ele se virou para que Sirius não visse.

-M-me desculpe. –pediu Sirius, pondo a mão delicadamente sobre o ombro de Remo. –Não precisamos falar sobre você, prometo nunca mais tocar no assunto. Não gosto de vê-lo chorar.

A compaixão alheia lhe era algo completamente novo, quando chorava a única coisa que estava acostumado a receber era escárnio: zombavam dele, o chamavam de fraco e deixavam-no sem comer.

Recuou ao toque de Sirius, pego de surpresa, nunca conjeturara a possibilidade de alguém se importar com ele.

-Você está aborrecido comigo? –perguntou Padfoot, com certa aflição. –Se preferir posso deixá-lo sozinho... Mas, por favor, apenas acredite em mim quando afirmo que não tive a intenção de magoá-lo.

Como Lupin nada disse, o outro encarou o silêncio como um pedido mudo para que se retirasse, e fez menção de sair do quarto, quando Remo o impediu com um abraço.

-Por favor, por favor, não me deixe sozinho. Eu não estou chateado, só fique aqui.

Sirius que era alguns centímetros mais alto, envolveu Remo de uma maneira protetora, murmurando "Eu não vou embora, se você não quiser" no ouvido dele.

Era estranho o que sentia naquele momento. Já abraçara muitos homens e mulheres, mas com Sirius era diferente. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo protegido e desprotegido, como que desarmado de todas as armas que a vida o ensinou a possuir, mas com aquele lindo e literalmente nobre garoto para protegê-lo no lugar.

Mas o que diabos estava pensando? Não deveria passar de uma espécie de boa ação para aquele futuro conde, um passatempo divertido e filantrópico. Provavelmente o primogênito da família Black já estava noivo de alguma adorável mulher londrina, e ele nem deveria cogitar a existência daquele tipo de _pecado_.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A** senhora Black se encontrava sentada na mesa de jantar, junto com o marido e os dois filhos. Três criadas tratavam de servi-los com dedicação.

A sala de jantar era imensa, com uma encantadora mesa francesa, quadros, castiçais, prateleiras com porcelanas, e janelas com cortinas de seda.

-Sirius, onde esteve a manhã e a tarde toda? –inquiriu Walburga, com aspereza.

-No chalé de James, na Farley-street. Estávamos estudando direito, como a senhora tanto faz questão.

-Não tive muitas oportunidades de jantar em casa recentemente. Todavia, meu filho, sua mãe me descreve coisas inconvenientes ao seu respeito. –disse o senhor Black, bebendo um gole de vinho. –Como que por exemplo, dedica muita mais de seu tempo ao piano do que aos estudos.

-Sim, papa, é verdade. –confirmou Regulus, maldosamente. –Não canso de vê-lo tocando, e acredito que ele passaria o dia todo em frente ao piano se mamã não o impedisse.

Sirius fitou o irmão caçula com antipatia; era tudo verdade mas esperava ser defendido ao menos por ele, e não sendo assim, constatou com aborrecimento, seriam três contra um.

-Pai, o piano é uma grande diversão para mim, mais do que isso, é um tipo de talento meu que não posso deixar morrer. E eu estudo, naturalmente, como fiz hoje na casa de James.

-Mas, senhor Black –começou a esposa, exaltada. –Você _deve_ concordar comigo quando lhe asseguro que esse talento deveria sim ser deixado de lado. Um homem como nosso filho nasceu para a política, não para a música.

-Só eu que me importo. Ele não se dedica nem um pouco a conquistar uma boa reputação. –Regulus aproveitou para se queixar também.

-Ao menos não possuo uma má. –replicou ele com impaciência. –Não é de mim que falam nos clubes e nem manchei o nome da família.

Fingir as aparências era necessário, Sirius realmente não dava a mínima para sua reputação, e na verdade, preferia ser assunto nos clubes. Só existe uma coisa no mundo pior do que falarem de nós, é não falarem de nós. Entretanto precisava parecer no mínimo um pouco inclinado a sua condição social para que o pai não tomasse alguma medida drástica.

-É, só que isso não significa nada. Em sua situação você não pode ficar indiferente. –exclamou Regulus.

O senhor Black, que até então ouvia em silencio fez sinal para que se calassem, e todos o obedeceram.

-Já ouvi o suficiente. Sirius, sua mãe e seu irmão tem razão. –disse, com as mãos em concha sobre a mesa. O rosto sério. –Tomei minha decisão, e ela é a seguinte: O piano será vendido.

Sirius se levantou indignado, mas ao ver que aquilo só pioraria as coisas, voltou a sentar, furioso.

-Muito bem, querido. Sabia que compartilhava de minha mesma opinião; se bem que será realmente terrível não ter um piano em casa, qualquer família hoje em dia tem um. –suspirou a senhora Black.

-Não nos fará falta. –objetou Regulus. –Mamã, a senhora sabe que será bem melhor assim.

-Sim, e não terminei. –continuou o conde. –Quero que me acompanhe a qualquer evento social de alguma importância daqui por diante, e lá você deverá se portar como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Padfoot enraiveceu-se mais. Não bastava vender uma de suas únicas diversões naquela casa, o pai ainda queria obrigá-lo a ir a bailes, serões, discursos e festas tediosas, onde o anfitrião provavelmente seria um velho moralista que não sabe realmente o que é prazer.

-Muito bem, terminou agora _senhor_? –indagou Sirius com desprezo. –Será que posso ir para meu quarto?

-Oh, fique mais um pouco. –pediu a senhora Black, com falsa gentileza. –Tenho algo a dizer. Sabe o baile que foi cancelado por conta da repentina doença da pobre senhorita Steele? É com grande felicidade que anuncio que ele foi remarcado para depois de amanhã. Após a noticia terrível da venda do piano imagino que a possibilidade de ver a senhorita Lucy em dois dias deve animá-lo.

------------------------------------------------------------

**-S**eu pai vai vender o piano?! –berrou James.

Sirius fez sinal para que ele fizesse silêncio, Remo ainda dormia lá em cima.

-Sim, não sei como mamãe foi capaz de abrir mão de seu precioso piano. Às vezes acho que é só para me afligir.

Estavam na pequena sala do chalé, um lugar simples e aconchegante. Eram oito da manhã, o sol brilhava pouco no céu nublado. Uma criada confiável fora trazida por James, e ela preparara duas deliciosas xícaras de chá.

-Prometo dar um jeito de trazer nem que seja um mini-piano para cá. Não sei como você poderia sobreviver sem nenhum, Padfoot.

Sirius agradeceu, sorvendo um pequeno gole de chá.

-Prongs, você foi convidado para o baile da senhora Steele? –perguntou, esperançoso.

-Na verdade, fui sim. –respondeu sorrindo. –E Li-- ...

-E a Lílian estará lá, eu sei. –completou Sirius. –Quem mais provocaria esse sorriso em você? Bom, mas essa é uma ótima notícia.

-O quê? A Lílian ter sido convidada? Concordo plenamente, mas por que você quer que ela vá? Não está gostando dela, está?

-Não se preocupe Prongs, o único fanático por ela aqui é você. Fico feliz por _você_ ter sido convidado. –tranqüilizou-o Padfoot, terminando seu chá e colocando a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro. –Estive pensando... Será que o Moony não poderia ir também?

James pareceu pensativo, olhando para o teto por alguns segundos.

-Sim, acredito que sim. Se você consegue se passar por um amigo meu francês, para ele será ainda mais fácil. Nem precisarei comprar uma peruca, basta um par de roupas elegantes.

-Muito obrigado, James. –agradeceu Sirius, com uma alegria sincera.

-Mas, por que quer tanto que ele vá? –perguntou James, com um sorriso malicioso. –Será que o príncipe por quem todas as garotas inglesas são apaixonadas, finalmente provou do próprio veneno?

-O que está dizendo, Prongs?

-Quem diria que você iria se apaixonar logo por um homem sem fortuna alguma e de origens duvidosas. -comentou James, rindo em seguida. –Desculpe, nunca consigo evitar uma brincadeira.

-É aí que está seu encanto, brinca até mesmo com os assuntos mais polêmicos de nosso século.

Entretanto Sirius não saberia dizer ao certo se aquela brincadeira de James não tinha um quê de verdade. Pois desde que abraçara o maltrapilho Remo, sua cabeça andava demasiadamente confusa.

Passou a desejar com excessivo ardor ir visitar o chalé de estudos na Farley-street. E pensava por demais em certo alguém. Sim, tudo indicava que estava sentindo algo diferente por _ele_, e que nenhum tipo de negação iria mudar este fato.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram --- quanto mais comentários, mais rápido o capitulo novo saí; sim isso é uma espécie de chantagem . dá a língua uhsauhusahuhsauhusahusa'**

**Eu me esforcei muito para conseguir terminar esse capítulo em três dias. Sabe, eu escrevo só mais de madrugada, e meio que parei de entrar no msn nesse meio tempo pra ver se conseguia terminar logo o cap. 2 o.o'**

**Talvez o próximo demore um pouco mais pra sair, mas vou fazer o possível para manter esse ritmo de três ou cinco dias o/ Comentem bastante e quem sabe sai em dois dias :D usauhsuahusahuhsauuhsa' **

**Boom, alguns diálogos eu meio que tirei de "O retrato de Dorian Gray" do Oscar Wilde, claro que modificando algumas coisas. **

**Não sei se tô conseguindo passar a imagem do Lupin que eu gostaria, uma mistura de inocência, sensualidade e libertinagem. Mas ainda tenho tempo pra isso, eu acho. O Sirius seria um pouco mais sensato mas igualmente rebelde, entende? Errr, enfim, vou ir dormir, são três e trinta e seis da manhã .' Sonooo...**

**Desculpem os erros de ortografia e gramática, às vezes acabo nem lendo a fic duas vezes ..' Falta de tempo e o merda do meu word que fica me corrigindo errado xD**

**Beijooos, obrigada e comentem poor favor ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**E**ntraram em um pequeno estabelecimento na Harley-street. Na vitrine estavam à mostra delicados paletós, casacas e gibões, largas etiquetas saindo de suas mangas ou penduradas em seus colarinhos, nada excessivamente caro.

Um sino tocou ao abrirem a porta marrom-escura, logo o dono da loja veio atendê-los. Era um homem careca e baixinho, que se vestia em cores verde-limão.

-Boa tarde, senhores. –cumprimentou.

-Boa tarde. –respondeu Sirius, passando os olhos pelo lugar.

Remo, um metro e meio atrás de James, fitava tudo com inocente prazer. Mantinha-se estático em seu canto por medo de que seus amigos fossem também repreendidos por sua conduta, mas sua verdadeira vontade era de correr pela loja, e alisar cada um daqueles tecidos coloridos.

As roupas que Sirius trouxera para ele haviam ficado exageradamente grandes, e isso não passou despercebido ao homenzinho, que por respeito conteve o riso.

-O que posso fazer pelos senhores? –perguntou com polidez. Sabia que falava com um dos Black, e por isso se esforçava para parecer o mais atencioso possível. –Será que querem algum terno pronto? Ou talvez, vieram recorrer a minhas habilidades como alfaiate.

-Ficarei feliz com um terno pronto, obrigado. –informou Sirius com rispidez, odiava quando o tratavam com maior amabilidade só por causa de sua condição social.

-É para ele. –apontou James. –Algo elegante, por favor.

O homem assentiu sorridente, indo até Remo, tirando uma trena do bolso e medindo-o.

-Tenho um paletó perfeito, imagino. –comentou gentilmente, indo na direção do balcão e remexendo em algumas gavetas. –Por um acaso, teria preferência por cor?

-Acho que não, Moony, você quer uma cor específica? -perguntou Sirius.

-Não... Qualquer uma. –respondeu vagamente.

-Bem, aí está sua resposta. –disse Padfoot, rudemente.

O senhor encarou a rudeza no tom de Sirius como um incentivo para ser ainda mais amigável e eficiente, passando a procurar o paletó com maior agilidade.

-Experimente este daqui, por favor. –pediu, colocando sobre o balcão um lindo terno cinza claro.

Remo balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, pegando o embrulho de cima do mostruário, e indo até o provador. Antes de entrar na cabine, porém, ele pareceu lembrar de algo e correu na direção de Sirius.

-Eu não sei, digo eu _acho_ que não sei como vestir essa roupa complicada.

-Está bem, eu lhe ensino. –respondeu o outro em um sussurro complacente.

Lupin concordou com um sorriso, e os dois entraram juntos no provador. O local era um cubículo apertado, com um grande espelho redondo, separado do resto da loja por um véu vermelho berrante.

De tão estreita que era a cabine, Remo mal podia se mexer e Sirius viu que seria necessário ajuda-lo a despir a camisa de linho e a casaca. Lupin corou profusamente ao vê-lo o auxiliando. Padfoot, pelo reflexo, percebeu o quanto ele ficara vermelho e não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho travesso.

Remo intrigou-se com o fato de ter enrubescido; já estava acostumado a ser despido, muitas vezes com violência. Mas, quando Sirius o fez, seu corpo todo pareceu vibrar. Era uma nova sensação, algo que não compreendia, que o deixava curiosamente feliz e ansioso por mais.

O corpo magro e pálido de Lupin trazia cicatrizes e uma ou duas marcas de cigarro. Não possuía músculos definidos, entretanto não era de feia magreza, pelo contrário, seu tronco era verdadeiramente muito bonito.

Sirius fitou os ombros e a barriga nua de Remo, e um forte desejo de tocá-los tomou conta de si. Imaginou-se passando suavemente as mãos por _todo_ o corpo de Lupin. No entanto, antes que acabasse realmente concretizando o que pensava, se obrigou a agitar a cabeça e acordar de seus devaneios.

-O que foi? –perguntou Remo, virando-se para encará-lo.

Silêncio, em parte por que Sirius não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, Lupin ficou na ponta dos pés; as duas mãos no peito de Sirius, de maneira que pudesse se equilibrar melhor.

-Estava pensando em mim, não? –murmurou lascivamente na orelha alheia, e como não gostava de resistir a suas vontades, realizou o pequeno desejo de mordiscá-la.

Padfoot instintivamente alisou o rosto pálido de Remo, levando os lábios a quase tocarem os deles. Contudo, estava confuso, muito confuso, aliás.

-Me desculpe. –cochichou Sirius inquieto, saindo do cubículo com pressa. –James, eu tenho de ir até a casa da senhora March, mamãe pediu que eu entregasse uma carta pessoalmente a ela, não se importa de resolver tudo sozinho, não é? Remo precisa que você o ajude a colocar o paletó.

-Não, tudo bem. Não é nada excessivamente difícil, acho que consigo comprar uma roupa decente mesmo sem a sua presença. –zombou James.

-Eu sei que não, e é com tristeza que me vejo obrigado a deixar o pobre Remo sozinho em suas mãos. –replicou, rindo nervosamente. –Boa sorte, tenho de ir, os March me esperam.

Quando a porta bateu, o dono da loja pareceu transformar-se. O semblante endureceu, a voz tornou-se visivelmente menos amável, e suas maneiras passaram a ser frias e profissionais.

------------------------------------------------------------

**-O**h, boa tarde senhor Black. Fico tão contente por sua família ter decidido passar o verão aqui em Londres. –disse a senhora March, assim que Sirius sentou no sofá da sala de visitas.

A mulher era uma senhora de idade, com o cabelo branco preso em um coque sobre a cabeça. Quando jovem fora dona de uma beleza refinada, mas que agora se reduzia a um rosto encovado e repleto de rugas. Sua personalidade e inteligência eram vulgares, indignas de um maior detalhamento.

-Aceita uma xícara de chá? –perguntou ela, sentando-se numa poltrona lilás a sua frente.

-Não obrigado. –recusou Sirius polidamente -Vim lhe entregar uma carta.

-Eu já sei, querido. Sua mãe me disse ontem de manhã, enquanto combinávamos um delicioso passeio em Herfordshire, que enviaria uma carta a minha pessoa por seu intermédio. Sabe, não sei se eu deveria lhe contar isso, mas a carta não é para mim. Você é um jovem encantador, e não posso me impedir de lhe dizer somente a verdade. É para a senhora Campbell. –afirmou, amigavelmente.

A beleza que fascinava a senhora March, já havia feito muitos outros revelarem seus segredos, como se a aparência de Sirius fosse um forte motivo para não lhe contarem mentiras.

-Compreendo. Entretanto, não quero forçá-la a revelar nada, senhora.

-Não seja tolo, você não está me forçando a nada. Vejo em você um ótimo ouvinte, e decidi que quero compartilhar algo que me aflige terrivelmente. Se me escutar, me fará a velha mais feliz deste mundo.

Sirius, vendo-se sem alternativa, aceitou ouvir os problemas da idosa.

-Muitíssimo obrigada. Enfim, sabe que a senhora Forster é minha prima não? Não sabe, mas é gentil de sua parte fingir que sim. Pois bem, acontece que algo horrendo lhe ocorreu semana passada, mais precisamente para sua irmã, a senhora Campbell. Se estivesse em pé querido, pediria que sentasse de tão tremendo que deve ser o choque, eu própria escapei de desmaiar por um triz: O seu filho, o mais novo entre os senhores Campbell, foi encontrado na cama com um homem. Sim, você não ouviu errado, com um _homem_.

A senhora fez uma pausa proposital para analisar a reação de Sirius, ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos em sinal de surpresa, se deu por satisfeita e decidiu continuar. Padfoot se espantara um pouco, mais pelo impacto de saber que existiam homens corajosos na Inglaterra do que pelo ato em si. Sentiu-se, inexplicavelmente, um covarde. Na verdade, talvez não fosse tão inexplicável assim.

-Pobrezinha da senhora Campbell, até fez o possível para evitar que o boato se espalhasse, mas sabe como são essas coisas, em menos de dois dias toda Londres já sabia do ocorrido. Estava tão miseravelmente triste e envergonhada, que caiu enferma. O doutor Gardiner foi convocado, e ele que me contou quase tudo que sei sobre o caso: Charlotte juntamente com o senhor Campbell deserdaram de imediato o filho depravado, mas ainda lhes restou um fio de piedade para ajudá-lo a fugir da Inglaterra. Eu julgo essa compaixão desnecessária, pois aquele menino escolheu seu caminho, escolheu ser um homem pecaminoso.

"Se não fossem um casal tão bondoso, o imundo do filho deles teria pego a pena máxima, dois anos encarcerado. Você sabe que a prisão acaba com a saúde e a sanidade de qualquer um, não? Enfim, senhor Black, será que concorda comigo quando afirmo que o garoto _precisava_ ter sido preso?"

Sirius a encarou um instante: não sentia a mínima inclinação por aquela mulher que o fizesse desejar lhe agradar.

-Temo que não, senhora. A prisão, em casos assim, é tirana (apesar de eu ser de opinião que todas as prisões são de certa forma déspotas). O rapaz em questão já sofre, sofreu e sofrera bastante, para que agravar sua dor? É por sadismo que nossa sociedade quer obrigá-lo a passar dois anos em penitência, trancafiado em uma cela úmida, terrível em todos os aspectos. Não, não é só puro sadismo na verdade, também é por um centena de outros motivos, como por exemplo, o desejo inumano de seguir a risca toda espécie de costume e lei.

Parou, indiferente ao assombro nas feições da mulher. Tanto fazia o que ela pensava dele agora, o importante é que não poderia ter dito outra coisa sem se tornar um verdadeiro hipócrita.

-Você diz coisas perigosas, caro senhor Black. –murmurou a velha senhora, horrorizada. –Mas acredito que é um mal da idade, certamente quando crescer mais um pouco terá maturidade o suficiente para poderemos ter uma conversa razoável.

-Bem, eu estava achando nossa conversa bastante _razoável_, senhora. Não acredito na maturidade, os supostos maduros estão longe da perfeição, são todos prudentes e isso é um defeito imperdoável. Enfim, tenha uma boa tarde.

E sem mais, levantou-se com o intuito de nunca mais voltar a por os pés ali.

------------------------------------------------------------

-**P**ai, este é Remo. –apresentou James, indicando o garoto que vestia um gibão simples com uma camiseta branca, tudo comprado naquele dia. –Ele é um amigo meu de Hogwarts, também conhecido de Sirius.

O senhor Potter sorriu, como era próprio de sua personalidade amável. Aproximou-se de Lupin e lhe estendeu a mão, que foi imediatamente apertada.

-Muito prazer, senhor...?

-Greyback. –respondeu depressa, com o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça.

-Que sobrenome peculiar, não é daqui é? –perguntou agora a senhora Potter, que terminara seu livro predileto pela quarta vez e decidira ir até a sala. -Oh, li mais uma vez Razão e Sensibilidade e ainda não _consigo_ me conformar com o final. Gosta da Jane Austen, senhor Greyback?

Remo começava a odiar-se por ter escolhido _aquele_ nome. Ouvi-lo o deixava amargamente melancólico.

-Não, acho que não. Nunca li nada dela, para ser sincero. Quanto a minha nacionalidade... –hesitou, olhando para James como que pedisse ajuda.

-Ele é americano, mãe. –disse, em seu socorro. –Viajou muito só para poder estudar em Norland.

-Deus, você veio mesmo da América do Norte? –espantou-se a mulher.

-O que acontece é o seguinte: ele está hospedado na casa de uma tia aqui pelas redondezas de Londres, mas como prezo por sua companhia queria levá-lo comigo para o baile de amanhã na casa da senhora Steele. Para isso ele teria de dormir aqui hoje.

-Claro. –assentiu o pai e voltando-se para Lupin exclamou:

–Se já não fossemos hospedar as duas irmãs de minha mulher, com toda certeza você seria convidado a passar ao menos um mês conosco.

Remo agradeceu, e os dois subiram até o quarto de Prongs. O papel de parede era verde claro, sem maiores detalhes. Um guarda roupa antigo dividia espaço com a cama a escrivaninha e a lareira com adornos dourados.

-Você vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes, a direita deste aqui. –informou, sentando-se na cadeira e tirando os sapatos e as meias finas, azul-escuras. –Moony, você sabe que estragou meus planos? Eu iria lhe passar por francês, mas ninguém acreditaria com aquele sobrenome que você escolheu, Greyback.

O outro balançou fracamente a cabeça, os cotovelos no parapeito da janela, o cabelo claro desarrumado por conta da brisa morna.

-Continua lua cheia. –constatou, o olhar vago e triste. –Onde está Sirius?

-Em casa, eu suponho. A não ser que a senhora March, aproveitando a viagem do marido, o tenha obrigado a ficar esta noite. –disse, rindo. Entretanto ao perceber o semblante infeliz de Remo, parou. –Eu estava só brincando, claro que ele não está com a senhora March. O que foi?

-Nada. –murmurou, e se virando em um giro, esboçou um sorriso quase sincero. - Sirius também estuda em Hogwarts?

-Assim você me magoa Moony, só se importando com ele. Antes de qualquer coisa, sabia que estou brincando. Enfim, estuda sim.

-Como é lá?

-É um local horroroso, com padres severos demais; o único que se salva é o diretor Dumbledore. E você, estuda aonde?

-Em canto nenhum.

-Mas, pensei... Então, como aprendeu a ler? –perguntou James, com curiosidade.

-Bem, isso é um segredo. –respondeu travessamente. –Vou ir dormir, Prongs.

-Boa noite. –desejou, ressentido.

------------------------------------------------------------

**C**hegaram às seis em ponto, o conde Orion magnificamente vestido em seu terno preto, o gibão azul-marinho, uma blusa branca por baixo, com um broche de esmeraldas no lado direito do peito, a senhora Black em um vestido de veludo verde-claro, com um aro imenso e babados na cauda, além das muitas jóias que tinha orgulho de usar por serem legados de uma família de nobres.

Regulus e Sirius estavam ambos muito elegantes também, o primeiro em um paletó impecável, o cabelo partido para o lado, sem um fio fora do canto. O segundo vestia um gibão com recorte sob o casaco longo, a gravata larga com nó desleixado, lhe dando um ar de beleza desmazelada. Não estava enfeitado por nenhum adorno, e não passara pó de arroz no rosto como era comum entre todos de seu tempo.

-Sejam bem-vindos, senhores Black. –cumprimentou a anfitriã, uma senhora por volta dos quarenta anos, o cabelo loiro muito claro, preso em um complicado penteado com fivelas de pérola. –Até o momento, só os Bennet chegaram.

-Não tem importância, defendo sempre a pontualidade lady Fanny. –informou o conde, com um sorriso típico de um homem de títulos. –E onde estão as senhoritas suas filhas?

-Falando com nossos músicos sobre o que tocar a princípio. Estão em dúvida entre uma composição de Haydn e Piccinni. Acredito que o senhor Sirius deve entender do assunto e as poderia ajudar.

Sirius, entediado e enfurecido por terem chegado tão cedo decidiu distanciar-se do pai, e aceitou o conselho da senhora Steele. O salão de festas era enorme, caberiam ali no mínimo cinqüenta casais. Havia requintados lustres de cristais pendurados no teto ornado com encantadoras figuras mitológicas. A orquestra era composta por um número razoável de homens, todos, com exceção do maestro, com os instrumentos em mãos. Três garotas, lindamente vestidas, conversavam com eles.

A senhorita Steele mais nova acabara de completar seus treze anos, era rechonchuda e bem-humorada. A primogênita, noiva do _lord_ Vane era alta, magra e com feições comuns, sem nenhum traço marcante.

A irmã do meio, a senhorita Lucy, era de uma beleza banal. O cabelo até os ombros, encaracolado e loiro, as faces coradas, o lábio pequeno e o corpo ausente de curvas que a pudessem tornar sensual.

-Que bom que chegou, senhor Black. –disse a futura lady Vane. –Eu e minhas irmãs estamos com uma dúvida terrível.

-Sim, sim é verdade. –anuiu a caçula, sua voz era doce. –Não sabemos o que tocar primeiro. E o senhor compreende, a primeira impressão é a que mais vale.

Lucy envergonhou-se com a presença de Sirius, por quem nutria certa paixão. Baixou os olhos e passou a concordar com as irmãs com um acanhado movimento de cabeça.

-Oh, Lucy, você está tão diferente. O que houve? –perguntou Beth, a menina mais nova.

A primogênita, Margaret, censurou a pequena com o olhar, mudando de assunto no mesmo instante:

-O que acha melhor, Haydn ou Piccinni senhor Black?

-O primeiro, acho. Causará menos confusão; a não ser que queira um baile realmente divertido. –respondeu desinteressado, sua consciência vagava distante, pensava em James e em Remo, principalmente em Remo.

-Tem toda razão, aqueles que são fãs de Gluck nos odiariam por tocarmos primeiro Piccinni. Sem dúvida sua escolha foi muito sensata. –congratulou Margaret ignorando a última sentença do rapaz, e exprimindo a decisão para o maestro.

Foi quando Harry Bennet decidiu juntar-se ao pequeno grupo, um visível escárnio em suas maneiras falsamente cavalheirescas.

-Que estranho senhor Black, o que faz aqui antes das nove? Pensei que vocês, _dândis_, estivessem sempre atrasados. –exclamou, prolongando a palavra 'dândis' como um tipo de ofensa.

Harry, secretamente, gostava muito de Lucy, mas sabia da preferência dela por Sirius, e, portanto o detestava.

-O faço por princípio, sou de opinião que a pontualidade é o ladrão do tempo. –esclareceu singelamente. –Hoje meu pai fez um escândalo para que eu fosse com ele, e acabei cedendo por cansaço. Não me considero um dândi, mas posso avaliar a idéia. –acrescentou, em tom satírico.

Lady Steele chamou por Beth e Margaret antes que elas pudessem replicar qualquer coisa, e o senhor Bennet foi requisitado pelo conde. Ambos o fizeram de propósito, na esperança de deixar Lucy e Sirius um pouco sozinhos.

-Como vai, senhor Black? –perguntou a menina, a voz vacilante. –O clima anda péssimo nesses últimos dias.

-Não vamos falar de tempo, é muito enfadonho. -pediu Sirius, consultando o relógio Luís XIV na parede cor de vinho, pintada com flores e coberta de quadros. –Sabe que horas a senhorita Evans chega?

A garota pareceu se penitenciar mentalmente por ter comentado sobre o clima, mas apressou-se em responder a pergunta:

-Lílian nunca se atrasa demais, deve estar aqui dentre quinze a vinte minutos. Desculpe chamá-la assim, mas somos muito amigas e já possuo tal liberdade. –esclareceu ela, timidamente.

Os dois conversaram por uns cinco minutos sem interrupções, até que a família Snape apareceu. Severo o fitou, os olhos brilhando em fúria. Vestia roupas exageradamente antiquadas, o cabelo oleoso penteado para trás. Ele trocou uma ou duas palavras com a anfitriã e seu marido, e foi para perto deles.

-Boa noite senhor Black, senhorita Steele. Onde está Lílian? –perguntou, arrogante. Observando Sirius com ar superior.

-Pensei em lhe perguntar o mesmo, senhor Ranh--... Severo. Vocês andam sempre juntos, não? Bem, que pena que até agora ela não parece demonstrar nada além de amizade pelo senhor. –comentou Sirius, com fingida compaixão.

O outro se irritou tremendamente, mas fez o possível para não demonstrá-lo. Foi então que Sirius reconheceu a voz estridente e animada de James, e virou-se de imediato na direção da porta, ansioso.

James sempre elegante, sem o mesmo desleixo de Sirius. Vestia-se com um gibão claro sob uma casaca negra, a comum blusa branca por baixo de tudo. Mas foi em Remo que os olhos dele se demoraram: Estava vestido com um casaco preto de lã, um colete com abotoamento alto e uma gravata muito estreita de tafetá vermelho. Só faltava uma cartola para lhe completar o estilo absolutamente delicioso.

Sirius ignorava qualquer coisa ao seu redor, seu coração só batia por Lupin naquele momento, e não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até ele.

-Então o senhor Greyback é americano? –perguntou a senhora Steele, surpresa. –Oh, senhor Sirius, o que faz aqui? _Pensei que estivesse conversando com minha querida Lucy._

-Não pude... Digo, vôc--, a senhora, compreende...

-Ele veio me receber. –completou Remo, sorrindo.

-São amigos? –quis saber lady Fanny.

-Sim, somos todos amigos. –respondeu James e ao dizer isso fez menção de se afastar da mulher, sendo seguido por Sirius e Lupin.

-Lílian está aqui?

-Ainda não, Prongs. Talvez ela tenha adoecido, Lucy me disse que ela não costuma se atrasar.

-Que horror! Não seja tão cruel, Padfoot. Preciso me informar, se me dão licença.

E saiu, misturando-se na multidão. Muitos criados passavam agora, com bandejas de prata, servindo conhaque, vinho e aperitivos. Já era a terceira música, e vários casais dançavam, pulando de um lado ao outro.

-Você está encantador, sabia? –lisonjeou Remo.

-Sempre estou. –brincou. –Você também não está nada mal, me acusam de dandismo, imaginem quando o virem.

-Então, não gosta?

-Muito pelo contrário. Você está lindo.

Lupin corou. Só Sirius tinha esse efeito nele, não estava acostumado a enrubescer.

Um homem gordo, o rosto muito branco por conta do pó de arroz, passou por eles, trazia uma taça de vinho e dava um ou dois golinhos quando percebeu Remo. No mesmo segundo empalideceu, deixando o copo cair de suas mãos. Toda atenção se voltou para eles, a boca do homem tremeu e ele correu para longe.

Os convidados logo esqueceram o ataque nervoso daquele senhor, e o caso foi dado por resolvido assim que um criado varreu o local cheio de estilhaços de vidro.

Contudo, Sirius ainda estava curioso, e principalmente confuso. Era evidente, pelo menos para ele que estava tão perto, que aquele homem temia Remo por alguma razão. Decidido a esclarecer tudo, puxou Lupin delicadamente pela mão, no meio de tanta gente eles não seriam notados, e andou em direção a uma salinha vazia.

Fechou a porta ao entrarem. O lugar era uma espécie de sala de repouso, com só um sofá florido e uma lareira simples, que ardia em chamas.

-Por que estamos aqui? –perguntou Remo, ainda de mãos dadas a Sirius.

Como sempre ele não queria realmente uma resposta: Envolveu um braço no pescoço perfumado, a mão direita descendo sensualmente pelo belo corpo de Sirius, porém, antes de chegar aos genitais, foi impedido por um leve empurrão.

-Remo, eu preciso saber seu passado.

-Por quê? Ele tem alguma importância? Por favor, logo terei de ir embora. Eu quero você. –exclamou, os olhos começando a marejar.

-Está vendo? Eu não o entendo. Por que tem de ir embora? De onde você é afinal? Por que aquele homem se espantou tanto ao vê-lo?

Lupin suspirou, encostando-se na lareira. Ele chorava em silêncio. Sirius foi até lá e enxugou gentilmente suas lágrimas com o dorso da mão. Remo ficara vermelho mais uma vez.

-Não quero que você vá embora, vou até mesmo ao inferno para impedir isto. Quero que fique aqui para sempre.

-Você não entende, eu não pertenço nem a mim mesmo por tanto tempo assim, só quando fujo, como fiz no dia em que me achou, mas _ele_ sempre me encontra! –Bradou Remo, angustiado, fixando os olhos no nada por alguns minutos. –Sirius, você é um anjo, veio me mostrar a felicidade e não só o prazer, por isso lhe contarei qualquer coisa nesse mundo que seja do seu interesse. Quer mesmo saber? Ai, o que estou perguntando? Você já deixou isso tão claro... Bom, talvez seja melhor sentar, é uma longa história, como esses dramas baratos que vendem por aí.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Enfim , enfim consegui terminar esse cap. :D No próximo vou poder finalmente contar o passado do Remy . Boom, obrigada de novo aos que leram, e principalmente aos que comentaram. **

**Beijoos , comentem ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Caminhou apressadamente pelas ruelas escuras, o som de mar ecoando por seus ouvidos

**C**aminhou apressadamente pelas ruelas escuras, o som de mar ecoando por seus ouvidos. Dentre de sete ou oito minutos, chegou a uma pequena casa de aspecto pobre entalada entre duas fábricas miseráveis. Numa das janelas de cima brilhava uma luz. Ela parou e bateu de modo muito peculiar na porta de madeira.

Depois de algum tempo, ouviu passos no corredor e o ruído da corrente que estava sendo retirada. A porta abriu-se de mansinho revelando uma criatura disforme e atarracada que quase se confundia com as sombras.

-Você de novo Sibyl?

-Não, sou eu sua santa mãe. O que acha que sou? Uma aparição? Agora, deixe-me passar que não tenho tempo a perder com você.

Ele assentiu com um grunhidinho, escancarando a porta.

Ao fim do corredor viu-se num aposento longo, baixo, que parecia ter sido um salão de dança de terceira classe. O chão estava coberto por serragem de um tom ocre, enlameado em certos pontos e manchado com escuros círculos de bebida e sangue derramado. Em mesas, marinheiros jogavam, bebendo qualquer coisa ao seu alcance, nos cantos do salão homens bem vestidos flertavam ou transavam com moças e rapazes sujos, uma orgia regada a absinto.

Na extremidade da sala havia uma escada pequena que levava a um quarto escuro. Quando Sibyl transpôs velozmente os três desmantelados degraus, um pesado cheiro de ópio veio ao seu encontro.

-Greyback, consegui o que me pediu. –exclamou sorrindo, os dentes cariados parecendo apodrecer mais um pouco.

A sua frente estava um homem, os olhos brilhantes em alucinada devassidão. Alto, a barba por fazer, os lábios, mesmo quando sorriam ou se contorciam de dor, demonstrando uma profunda perversidade. Ele continuou em silêncio, acendendo um cachimbo longo e fino, sobre a luz de um lampião enferrujado.

-Aquele filho da puta vai para um baile particular amanhã de noite. Um baile particular! Diabos, eu que deveria estar lá.

-Existem muitos bailes particulares em Londres. –comentou Greyback entre uma baforada e outra. –Quer que eu invada um pôr um? Cometeria um delicioso genocídio, mas por outro lado perderia metade de meus clientes.

-Perdão, é na casa de um tal de _lord_ Laurence.

-O sobrenome, mulher! Vocês putas são todas imbecis?

-Steele, Steele, senhor. Como me prometeu, estou livre de minhas dívidas agora? –perguntou ela, esperançosa.

O homem jogou a cabeça para trás, o cabelo emaranhado e mal-cheiroso pingando o que ela julgou ser uísque. Uma gargalhada, longa e cruel.

-Lhe dei minha palavra que ao menos uma parte de sua dívida seria cotada, não ela toda. Das trinta mil libras que me deve, diminuo para vinte e cinco mil. –fez uma pausa para fumar o cachimbo, Sibyl não agüentou e desatou em lágrimas. –Por que está chorando? Fui generoso até demais. Suma daqui! Vá foder por aí para pagar o que me deve. Eu tenho um fugitivo para encontrar e, -seus olhos lampejaram de prazer. –_castigar_.

--

**-S**enhor Potter, à que devo a honra? –perguntou Snape em tom debochado.

-Não queira me irritar Snape, pense na sua saúde. Onde está Lily?

-Ora, porque me pergunta? Oh, sim, por que sou o melhor amigo dela. –comentou sorridente depois de uma pausa. –A senhora Evans contou-me há alguns minutos atrás, e posso lhe assegurar que foram poucos os felizardos a receber esta informação.

-Que informação?

-Sobre a condição de Lílian.

-Ela está doente?

-James, queira me desculpar, mas a Senhora Evans pediu segredo. A pobrezinha está tão abalada, só veio até aqui para manter as aparências.

-Fale logo, Ranhoso! O que está acontecendo?

O garoto de cabelos oleosos só suspirou, penalizado. Nesse instante, uma menina rosada aproximou-se deles, e antes que James pudesse impedi-lo Snape saiu da roda, misturando-se na multidão.

-Bastardo de merda... –xingou, alto o suficiente para que a garota a sua frente fosse embora, amedrontada. –Deus, onde está Sirius? Preciso ir até a casa dos Evans urgentemente.

Bufou aborrecido, angustiado e principalmente preocupado. Não conseguiria dormir sem saber o paradeiro e o estado de Lílian.

--

-**N**ão sei como começar. –admitiu Remo, em pé próximo à lareira. –Bem, acho que o único jeito de você entender _tudo_, será eu contando do principio, ou seja, desde meu nascimento.

Sirius, sentado no sofá, balançou a cabeça o incentivando a continuar.

-Meus pais eram pobres. Não do tipo de pobreza que você imagina: uma família com um ou dois criados morando em um chalé, uma renda anual de quinhentas libras. No caso, meu pai era o criado, e não ganhava mais do que alguns xelins. Mamãe era uma filha bastarda que ao nascer foi amaldiçoada por ambas as famílias.

"Sob alguma circunstância que eu desconheço os dois se encontraram, se conheceram e se apaixonaram; dentre dois meses minha mãe já estava grávida. Claro que eles não tinham dinheiro, havia dias em que eu comia somente um pedaço de pão, e mesmo nas vezes em que conseguíamos economizar, o máximo que minha mãe preparava era um ensopado de repolho. Pelo menos, ninguém passava fome, e o aluguel da casa raramente atrasava."

"Nas noites em que meu pai voltava do trabalho, nós nos reuníamos, sabe, como uma família de verdade. Sentávamos próximos ao forno e papai contava suas pequenas aventuras no casarão em que trabalhava, eram as melhores horas da minha vida."

Lupin parou um instante, desviando o olhar para o teto azul-bebê. Ficou assim, pensativo, durante um ou dois minutos.

-Certo dia o patrão de meu pai saiu em viagem, logo meu pai teria de permanecer no casarão durante dois ou três meses e como não queria nos deixar sozinhos por tanto tempo, nos levou junto. Lembro-me perfeitamente da exuberância daquele projeto de castelo, nunca antes tinha visto tanta opulência em um lugar só, nem preciso dizer o quanto fiquei encantado.

"Eu deveria ter uns cinco anos, mas mesmo assim me recordo detalhadamente de meu aposento naquela casa, era tão superior em arquitetura e conforto ao meu próprio... Dividia o quarto com minha mãe, e a noite ela me cantava canções de ninar, oh sim, canções de ninar! –ele repetiu maravilhado, pensando por alguns segundos no verdadeiro significado daquilo. -De manhã eu comia junto com os outros empregados, para depois brincar nos jardins."

"O sobrado miserável onde eu vivia não possuía um jardim, bom, pelo menos nada que se comparasse àquele. Passava horas correndo por entre os pinheiros, apreciando os crisântemos e os lírios. Após um mês me aventurando por aquele bosque, encontrei um lugar que me deixou verdadeiramente fascinado. Era uma área escondida, cercada por árvores altas, o que impedia a entrada da maioria dos raios de sol. Às vezes um esquilo dava o ar de sua graça, e ao perceber isso, passei a levar miolos de pão comigo, para alimentá-lo."

"Bem, eu tinha motivos para fantasiar que aquele lugar era _meu, _ninguém mais parecia conhecer sua localização, eu era sempre o único ali e o animais gostavam de mim. E assim pensei durante todo o primeiro mês."

-Então você descobriu que os animais na verdade lhe odiavam? –interferiu Sirius, que não conseguiu conter o gracejo. –Perdoe-me Moony, por favor, continue.

-Enfim, -continuou, depois de lançar um olhar assustador à Sirius. –o dono do casarão tinha um filho. Não lembro o nome dele, só sei que era uma criança detestável, procurei evita-la sempre que possível. Mas voltando, eu estava no meu lugar secreto, quando escuto um barulho. Descartei logo a hipótese de ser alguma espécie de animalzinho, como coelhos e passarinhos. Foi um baque grande, bastante audível, como um corpo razoavelmente pesado caindo em um fosso. Minha curiosidade não me permitiu ignorar o estrondo, fazendo-me procurar pela fonte do ruído. Qual foi minha surpresa ao constatar que o que produzira aquele som fora o herdeiro daquela imensa propriedade, o garotinho mimado e irritante. Ele havia caído em um buraco que antigamente servira de poço ao tentar me seguir.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam, como se algo tivesse estalado dentro dele, tudo estava ficando estranhamente familiar.

-Se não fosse por mim aquele menino acabaria morrendo, de pneumonia ou inanição. Estava todo encharcado, sujo de lama até a cintura. Não agradeceu, na verdade parecia furioso, como se a culpa fosse toda minha. Não contei nada a meus pais, tanto por medo quanto por indiferença, e os últimos dois meses correram bem.

"Foi quando o patrão de meu pai retornou. Suntuoso como sempre, pontual como sempre. Fiquei triste, aquilo significava que teria de voltar para minha casa, sair daquele palácio e abandonar o meu lugar secreto. Mal sabia eu do que estava para acontecer. Aquela criança, a qual salvei a vida, correu para os braços do pai, lágrimas falsas escorrendo pela pele alva. 'Oh, papai, algo terrível me aconteceu. O filho de um de seus empregados tentou me matar.' Exclamou ele olhando diabolicamente para mim. Tomei um choque, como assim? Eu deveria ser seu herói, eu _era_ seu salvador! Papai não sabia que era eu, nem passava por sua cabeça que ele era o empregado citado. O poderoso homem logo bradou, pedindo por nomes, o que o bastardo não hesitou em fornecer. Era meu fim. 'Ele caiu sozinho, por favor acredite em mim senhor, eu o salvei, o tirei do fosso!' Ainda tentei me defender, chorando de verdade."

Os olhos de Sirius estavam fechados e marejados, sua expressão era de dor.

"Ora, era minha palavra contra a dele. Não havia chance de redenção. Meu pai foi demitido, e o seu antigo patrão prometeu que enquanto vivesse, ele nunca mais arranjaria um novo emprego. Voltamos para casa arrasados; nem quiseram ouvir minha versão, não adiantaria. Passamos dois meses na total miséria, vendemos qualquer coisa de valor que possuíssemos, menos a casa."

"Uma noite, três dias depois de completar meus seis anos de vida, papai me acordou. Observando-me de longe minha mãe chorava, linda como uma deusa lamentosa, não tinha coragem de se aproximar, e quando perguntei o que estava acontecendo ela só balbuciou um fraco 'Nos perdoe.' Puxado pela mão, fui obrigado a sair de casa, mesmo com o frio que fazia lá fora. Estava confuso, não entendia nada. Ali, encostado em um poste, meio envolto nas sombras, estava o homem que me faria perceber que existem coisas muito piores que a morte."

"Oh, sim, fui vendido. Aos seis anos de vida meu mundo caiu, ruiu como um frágil castelo de areia. Fui abandonado, deixado nas mãos do homem mais vil que já conheci, e olhe que conheço vários. Quer saber como aprendi a ler? –perguntou de repente, gesticulando com as mãos. –Com o livro Justine, do Marquês de Sade. Deveria recitar em voz alta cada frase, enquanto Greyback me estuprava, seu membro asqueroso profanando minha pureza, humilhando minha pessoa e brincando com minha sanidade."

Padfoot soluçou, e Moony percebeu que ele estava chorando. O belo rosto escondido nos braços.

-O que foi? Não era minha intenção faze-lo chorar, por favor, pare.

-O garoto...

-O que tem ele? –questionou, acariciando o negro cabelo de Sirius.

-Você já o perdôo? –indagou, levantando a cabeça, o rosto vermelho, molhado. –A culpa foi dele, os horrores que passou, que passa... A culpa é toda dele!

-Não sei, eu o esqueci. Não tenho tempo para vinganças. – explicou docemente, beijando o canto dos olhos de Sirius. –Não chore.

O outro recuou, sua figura demonstrava pesar, aquela resposta não lhe bastava.

-Não me beije, não sabe quem está beijando.

-Do que está falando, Sirius? Beijo meu anjo.

-Não seja tolo, sou um demônio, oh, isso sim! Sabe o menino mimado e detestável? Sou eu. Crescido, mais maduro, mas igualmente culpado. Mereço ir à forca! Pelo amor de deus, o ser mais vil desse mundo sou eu, Greyback vem em segundo.

Lupin o fitou abismado, afastando-se. Nada disse, parecia pensativo.

-Será que é muito tarde para agradecer? Eu não queria... –voltou a chorar, a cabeça baixa.

Moony continuou em silêncio, depois se levantou, fechando a porta ao passar.

--

Uma risada fria cortou a noite, como um uivo. Greyback fitava o casarão iluminado com prazer. _Seu_ Lupin logo viria até ele, afinal, aquela garota estava em suas mãos, o cabelo ruivo despenteado, desmaiada por alguma droga. Sim, tudo corria de acordo com seu plano.

--

**Nossaaa, finalmente consegui terminar o capitulo, desculpem a demora de hmmm... quatro meses ..' Não foi de propósito, prometo que vou fazer o possível e impossível pra postar logo o próximo capitulo, que muito provavelmente será o final o/ Hmmm qto a lua cheia deixo pra esclarecer no cap. 5 ...  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado, eu me esforcei, bjoos, desculpem de novo. **

**Comentem :D**


	5. Chapter 5

--

--

**U**ma vez procurei no dicionário pela palavra amor: _a formação de um vínculo emocional com alguém, ou com algum objeto que seja capaz de receber este comportamento amoroso e alimentar as estimulações sensoriais e psicológicas necessárias para a sua manutenção e motivação_. Acho que a maioria dos nossos tão aclamados problemas filosóficos são, na verdade, problemas lingüísticos. Não nego que o dicionário estivesse correto, talvez estivesse mesmo, só não chegava perto de definir por completo: arrastava os pés na superfície, mas não os molhava. _O amor na prática é sempre o contrário._

Não sei o que significa uma eternidade, vivo no presente não é mesmo? Mas acho que, se você procurar bem, vai encontrar alguém que o faça desejar viver para sempre. O amor é uma vela? Depende, depende do tipo de amor. Eu acredito em todos eles, acredito no passageiro, no duradouro e no eterno e nos outros tantos. Perfeição é um ponto de vista, a perfeição no ponto de vista comum é um mito. Todos os amores, para mim, são perfeitos. Até os piores.

A velha frase: _O amor não tem regras_. Não tem, porque é livre. Porque, de todas as coisas, é o mais importante. _O homem está condenado à liberdade_. O homem está condenado a amar. Mostrem-me mil mulheres, e posso amar cada uma delas de maneiras diferentes. Mas meus pés só tocaram o fundo do oceano uma única vez. E de lá não sairão, pois estarei pregado a areia, mesmo quando não houver mais areia.

Amar e simplesmente amar.

--

**A** lua brilhava redonda no céu negro. Negro como um enorme véu de azeviche, posto ali por mãos firmes, no propósito de ocultar um grande mistério. A única brecha, a única ligação com aquele segredo místico era a figura pálida e romântica da lua cheia.

Remo não sabia o que pensar, ou como agir. O amor o fizera mais prisioneiro do que jamais imaginou ser possível. Quando o corpo é aprisionado, podemos esquecer; o dia seguinte sempre pode guardar uma surpresa, mas quando a alma é feita cativa, ou seremos muito felizes ou seremos muito infelizes. No seu caso talvez estivesse fadado à infelicidade. Sempre fora assim, não? Desde o princípio, quando ainda era uma criança e por um erro tolo salvara o menino egoísta do seu poço. Não poderia se referir aquele garoto por seu nome verdadeiro. Ele não era Sirius, simplesmente não era. Cada escolha que tomamos, mesmo as mais insignificantes, significam um passo, um passo em direção ao abismo. Todos podem caminhar da maneira que quiserem, ou da maneira que os for possível, mas no fim, cairão no mesmo vazio. Sorte daquele que se elevar sobre as nuvens, que caminhar pelos céus e cair com a mesma graça na qual se elevou. Remo nunca tivera a pretensão de sonhar.

Uma carruagem ou outra se aproximavam de tempos em tempos, despejando seus homens e suas mulheres naquela ruela londrina tão polida. Os olhares eram menos ferozes agora que ele estava vestido de maneira adequada. Até um pouco complacentes. Se você pretende mendigar, comece comprando um belo par de sapatos brilhantes.

Ali, debaixo do poste de luz alaranjada, estava seguro. Greyback podia ser audacioso, mas não era tolo. Se aproximar e levar Remo aos berros ou sobre a ameaça de uma navalha seria o mesmo de pedir um mandato de prisão. Ele tinha seus meios, sempre tivera, cedo ou tarde Remo teria de se render: Enfim seu sonho espocaria como uma bolha e ele poderia voltar a velha vida de beijos sem amor. Suspirou. Provavelmente a bolha já espocara. Seu príncipe era um cão disfarçado e não havia mais nada a se fazer. Será que não seria mais certo caminhar até fora do seu circulo de proteção, abrir os braços, e esperar por ser abocanhado por Greyback?

Até um apaixonado de vez em quando tem medo.

--

-**S**irius! –James gritou ao reconhecer o amigo no meio da multidão.

-O que aconteceu? –questionou o outro, se aproximando. –Sua cara está péssima.

-Sinto informar, mas a sua também não está nada agradável. –replicou. –Olhe, algo terrível aconteceu a Lílian. O ranhoso, infelizmente, sabe mais do que consegui arrancar. Vamos até a casa dos Evans comigo?

Sirius arregalou os olhos, muitas surpresas para uma noite só, pensou. Por trás de suas costas quase conseguia sentir os olhares de Lucy e sua família. O que o grande Conde Orion Black faria ao ver o seu primogênito sair do baile sem explicações prévias? A situação exigia que ele se arriscasse a descobrir. E Remo? Queria mais que tudo ir atrás dele, mas a verdade é que lhe faltava coragem. Ele era o culpado. E essa espécie de dor que sentia lhe torturava o coração. Certamente seu Moony, que agora não tinha mais tanto direito de chamar de seu, voltaria para o chalé de estudos na Farley-street. De manhãzinha correria até lá, prometeria nunca mais largá-lo e jamais deixaria que Greyback se aproximasse.

-Certo, Prongs, vamos sim. No caminho lhe conto o que aconteceu comigo. –completou, tentando chamar menos atenção possível enquanto se retirava do salão.

Acabaram saindo pelos fundos, onde a luz era parva e a rua levemente grosseira.

--

**R**emo apareceu em frente ao casarão antes do que esperava. Estava disfarçado de nobre e sozinho. O observou com um apetite voraz, quase feito um lobo, se ele desse um passo em falso, Greyback pularia imediatamente em seu calcanhar, em seu peito, o agarraria e o levaria até o porto, onde lhe daria o merecido castigo. Mais uma marca no corpo esguio de seu escravo. Mas Remo não saiu debaixo do poste. Que pena. Mas era só uma questão de tempo.

A garota ruiva dormia numa cama no extremo do aposento, suava bastante, pelo calor e pelo efeito do veneno que a fizera adormecer. Ele não se importava, ela era só sua isca, talvez faturasse até algum dinheiro no final das contas também. Pela janela alta e por trás das cortinas cinzentas ficou olhando para Remo por mais alguns instantes, depois, chamou por Louis, seu servo escrivão, e ordenou que escrevesse duas notas iguais com os seguintes dizeres:

_A senhorita Evans roubada está comigo, não se preocupem, não toquei um dedo em sua pele macia, mas posso fazê-lo de bom grado se não me entregarem o que eu peço: Primeiro, a redenção de Remo, segundo o precioso quadro A família Gohin que se encontra aí dentro dos aposentos dos Evans. Entreguem-me a pintura pelas mãos de Remo, ninguém mais, ele sabe onde me encontrar. Ah, lembrando que não sou uma das almas mais pacientes desse mundo, mas lhes dou três dias._

-Muito bem. Entregue um dos bilhetes para aquele homem ali. –informou Greyback apontando para o cabisbaixo Remo na calçada em frente. –E mande Leopold entregar o outro na casa dos Evans, e informe que se ele demorar lhe arranco as bolas e o obrigo a mastigá-las como chá das cinco.

-Sim senhor. –respondeu Louis, não tão assustado por já estar acostumado as perversidades de seu chefe. Não era um escravo, estava mais para um mafioso e isso também ajudava a não temer tanto Greyback.

-Mais uma coisa, mande Regnault preparar a carruagem, estamos voltando para o porto.

--

**P**oderia um homem amar outro homem por mais de uma noite?

Quando fechava os olhos, podia ver a maior de suas cicatrizes. Quando fugiu a primeira vez pensou ter perdido tudo. Por isso fugiu mais. Não se importava com as feridas, não depois do ferimento que Greyback lhe fez na primeira das suas luas cheias. Se permanecesse em silêncio por tempo suficiente, recolhido em si mesmo, ouvia os gritos finos, sua garganta se enchia de pedras, e mergulhava na dor da culpa. Sabia o que Sirius deveria estar sentindo. Sabia o que era destruir uma vida. Mas ele lhe estendia a mão, queria salvá-lo. Remo não poderia fazer o mesmo.

Sirius o empurrara e o deixara cair, mas antes de vê-lo se estatelar no chão de ladrilhos escuros, estendera sua mão, chorando em arrependimento. Remo não conseguiu segurá-la imediatamente. Quando você é empurrado e ignorado, não é tão fácil esquecer. Mas Sirius tinha as chaves, ele era seu mais novo carcereiro: Amava seu assassino e seu messias, messias pois lhe prometia a ressurreição. Estava disposto a aceitar suas desculpas? Sim, porque era humano e estava apaixonado. Infelizmente, havia Greyback.

-Me mandaram te entregar isto, rapaz. –murmurou uma voz áspera, cortando seu circulo protegido de luz alaranjada e lhe entregando um pedaço de papel amarrotado.

-Não precisa fingir para mim. Sei quem é seu chefe. –respondeu Remo, desdobrando a folha e a lendo mentalmente.

Como bem sabia, era realmente uma questão de tempo. Só esperava que entre o mais cedo e o mais tarde, o escolhido fosse a segunda opção.

--

-**S**irius, espera, como assim você era o garotinho da história? –perguntou James, boquiaberto.

-Eu mudei, todos mudam, não? Um filho de um conde sempre nasce meio mimado, mas não quero diminuir minha culpa. –respondeu, olhando para a janela da carruagem enquanto ela corria pelas ruas de Londres. –Eu desejava atenção, sabe?

-Não vou lhe censurar nem nada, aquele não é mais você Sirius. Não adianta se martirizar, o passado não muda, a única coisa que você pode fazer agora é mudar o futuro. –Prongs sorriu, apesar da sua dor, seu sorriso era verdadeiro.

-É o que vou fazer. Remo será a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo, e não o faço simplesmente pela culpa.

-Quando eu brinquei que você estava apaixonado, não pensei estar certo. –comentou James.

-Mas eu estou, é difícil de acreditar, mas eu o amo de verdade. –Sirius admitiu, com o ar sério, desviando o olhar da janela e fitando James com firmeza. –Eu amo o Remo, Prongs.

-Eu sei. –respondeu ele, dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo. –Eu sei, e pode contar comigo. No que depender de mim, vocês _dois_ serão muito felizes.

Continuaram conversando sobre a sociedade inglesa e seus preconceitos, começaram a fazer planos, mas quando o coche finalmente parou, James se arremessou para fora dele, apressado.

-Prongs, espera, são onze da noite! –exclamou Sirius, pulando da carruagem e correndo atrás do amigo, os fios negros voando as suas costas.

-E daí? –James deu de ombros. –Se você não vier comigo, eu vou do mesmo jeito.

-Não, eu vou, só me deixa cuidar disso certo? –disse ele, se adiantando em frente à porta de entrada, e antes que James pudesse rebater alguma coisa, bateu duas vezes pausadamente. Uma criada apareceu após meio minuto, mechas do cabelo ruivo pulando de sua touca branca, seu tom de voz era de curiosidade e surpresa ao perguntar seus nomes.

-James Potter e Sirius Black. –respondeu Sirius.

Ela assentiu e os pediu para esperar um instante. James estava cada vez mais ansioso e se Sirius não estivesse ali, era capaz de entrar sem esperar por anunciamento algum. Por cima da casa uma fumaça negra voava se misturando ao céu estrelado, sinal de que apesar da hora, os Evans ainda deveriam estar acordados.

-Padfoot, algo terrível aconteceu com a Lílian, eu posso sentir.

Sirius o fitou como um pai fitaria um filho aflito, ou melhor, como um irmão. Imaginava o que era a dor de saber que alguém que se ama está sofrendo ou em perigo. Moony estava na mesma situação não estava? Pedia aos céus que ele tivesse chegado a salvo no chalé de estudos. Com relutância afastou seus pensamentos de Remo e se voltou para o presente. A criada estava mais uma vez parada a sua frente.

-Podem entrar, senhores. –ela avisou, os conduzindo para sala de visitas.

A salinha era agradável, não eram uma família de grandes posses, mas tinham seu dinheiro: Um piano no canto, uma estante com livros, jarros de flores na janela e na mesinha de centro, um grande quadro retratando uma luxuosa mansão parisiense na parede azul-clara.

-Senhor Black, senhor Potter. –cumprimentou surpresa a Senhora Evans ao adentrar na sala de visitas. –Meu marido está descansando em seus aposentos, espero ser suficiente para ajudá-los. O que vêem tratar?

A senhora Evans vestia um encantador, mas simples vestido verde petróleo, e já despira suas jóias.

-Sei que meus pais não são tão conhecidos da senhora, mas escutei um abominável boato e vim lhe oferecer minha ajuda e pedir esclarecimento de minhas dúvidas. –respondeu James, seriamente. Um James sério era bastante esquisito.

Padfoot interveio em seu socorro:

-Senhora Evans, perdoe-nos por aparecer aqui às onze da noite, mas James decidiu me acompanhar quando em nome de meu pai decidi vir lhe prestar minha colaboração e preocupação.

Ela estava atônita, então, sentou e suspirou.

-Os senhores já estão sabendo? Não queria que a história se espalhasse, entendem? Pode sujar completamente a reputação de minha filha. Até mesmo Petúnia que está na casa de minha irmã foi poupada de ser informada.

-Nós entendemos, e posso lhe assegurar que nenhum de nossos pais sabe sobre o ocorrido e se preferir, não contaremos. –disse Sirius.

-O que aconteceu exatamente? –deixou escapar James em todo o seu nervosismo.

-Os detalhes, você diz? –indagou a mulher, entrelaçando os dedos em concha e os colocando sobre o colo.

-Sim, se a senhora puder nos informar. Como sabe meu pai é influente, e portanto o sou também. –respondeu Sirius. –Posso ajudar.

-Bem, não adianta esconder mais nada de vocês, eu imagino. –comentou a Senhora Evans, levemente aborrecida. –Foi hoje de manhã, enquanto experimentávamos vestidos. Lílian foi dar uma mensagem minha ao cocheiro e não retornou. O homem disse que não viu nada e estamos nisso desde então, temo em chamar a policia por causa dos escândalos que isso trazem, mas não quero viver sem meu tesouro.

Ela estava quase em lágrimas, os olhos esverdeados molhados, o lábio inferior tremendo. Foi então que ouviram batidas na porta e um dos criados foi atendê-la, seria Ranhoso? Aquela hora da noite, seria o mais provável. O rapaz que abrira a porta apareceu desacompanhado de qualquer visitante, só com uma carta em mãos, parecia nervoso, entregou-a para sua madame e ficou ali parado, caso ela quisesse lhe perguntar algo.

-Quem lhe entregou isso?! –bradou a Senhora Evans um minuto depois, aturdida. –Por Deus, quem lhe entregou este maldito bilhete?

-Estava jogado embaixo da porta, madame. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora quando abri a porta, só uma carruagem dobrando à esquina e desaparecendo.

-O que é? –James perguntou quase num sussurro, se aproximando, talvez até mais transtornado que a mulher. Ela o passou o papel ainda em estado de choque, mordendo os lábios e fitando seu empregado com uma mescla de fúria e indiferença. Ele não era o culpado e ela estava encurralada.

-Padfoot, lê isso. –murmurou depois de ler e reler a nota.

E não é que o lobo os alcançara?

--

**E**u hoje tive um pesadelo e levantei atento, há tempo, eu acordei com medo e procurei no escuro alguém com seu carinho e lembrei de um tempo. Porque o passado me trás uma lembrança do tempo que eu era criança, e o medo era motivo de choro, desculpa para um abraço ou um consolo.

Hoje eu acordei com medo, mas não chorei, nem reclamei abrigo. Do escuro eu via o infinito sem presente, passado ou futuro. Senti um abraço forte, já não era medo, era uma coisa sua que ficou em mim. De repente a gente vê que perdeu, ou está perdendo alguma coisa morna e ingênua que vai ficando no caminho, que é escuro e frio, mas também bonito, porque é iluminado pela beleza do que aconteceu há minutos atrás. **1**

--

**S**erá o corpo humano feito para amar? Será esse o grande mistério, afinal? O erro está em viver buscando as coisas erradas, viver esperando para morrer e então amar. Viver sem amor. Não viver. Não amar.

Mas, Remo não queria pensar sobre isto. Não agora que se via forçado a deixar tudo para trás. Não havia saída, só uma estrada em linha reta que levava a Greyback. Teria de esquecer esse breve sonho que fora Sirius, essa sua curta férias de verão. Abrir os olhos, e esquecer. Mas, ele sabia que não era possível. Sabia que Sirius estaria eternamente em seus pensamentos. E quando a situação fosse tão inumanamente insuportável, buscaria força nessas lembranças. Com sorte se encontrariam em outra vida, uma mais fácil dessa vez.

O mensageiro de Greyback havia escapulido enquanto ele estava absorto no bilhete, mas não fazia diferença; suspirou e levantou. A lua cheia continuava lá, o censurando, o obrigando a fazer o que deveria fazer: Se entregar. Mas antes tinha de passar na casa dos Evans e pegar o tal quadro, entretanto não conhecia o endereço e o jeito era voltar para a Farley-street e esperar por James... ou, Sirius. Porque só a menção daquele nome já fazia seu coração disparar? Céus, ele estava perdido. Havia perdoado Sirius, mas isso não significava o fim de seus problemas. Claro que não. Não havia fim para seus problemas. James lhe dera algumas moedas, provavelmente o suficiente para alugar um coche, só que no momento ele preferia andar.

As casas ricas de Londres vibravam ao som das melodias de Mozart, com a sua suavidade, com a sua música que de um modo inexplicável é capaz de cativar as pessoas. Diziam que Bach era mais profundo, o glorificavam por sua incomparável técnica composicional, mas Remo preferia a alegria do primeiro. Não que entendesse realmente de música.

Violinos, pianos, oboés, flautas, coros. Uma vez já fora a uma ópera, num desses surtos repentinos de bondade que Greyback tinha. Bem, não era exatamente bondade; era provável que ele o tivesse mandado com a intenção de mostrá-lo as pessoas, atrair clientela. Será que quando ficasse velho poderia ir embora? Será que Sirius esperaria? Sua vida no porto a partir de então seria somente um estado de espera. Não tentaria fugir. Não agora que Sirius existia para ele. Greyback era excepcional em encontrar uma boa punição para fugitivos, e nada melhor do que torturar e matar pessoas importantes para seu castigado. Remo já havia passado por isso uma vez e não suportaria de novo, principalmente se o alvo fosse Sirius.

O mais importante de tudo era não deixar Padfoot se aproximar do porto. O manter trancado em segurança dentro de casa ou algo parecido. Greyback não era um especialista em captar o amor humano, então só conseguiria perceber o que Sirius significava para Remo com provas declaradas, como um beijo ou palavras doces. Doçura lembrava para Remo os tempos de menino; em que amargor e sofrimento eram palavras vagas, mitos de um mundo adulto.

Não demorou a chegar ao chalé de estudos, bateu na porta encantadoramente simples e a criada veio abri-la. Estava vestida com as roupas de dormir, o cabelo completamente preso numa touca, uma vela na mão esquerda; depois de cumprimentá-lo pediu licença para voltar a seus aposentos, o que Remo logo concedeu.

Ele subiu direto para o quarto, deitando na cama de solteiro com lençóis escuros sem mesmo tirar os sapatos. Mas apesar de seu cansaço, não conseguia dormir, pois três imagens lhe invadiam a cabeça sem pedir licença: sua mãe, Sirius e Greyback.

--

**S**irius estava pálido, o bilhete ainda apertado entre seus dedos. A senhora Evans, entretanto, não lhe deu atenção, estava muito mais preocupada com a nota que acabara de receber, primeiro porque confirmava que sua filha realmente havia sido seqüestrada, segundo porque ela não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era Remo.

-O que acham? –perguntou de repente aos rapazes. –Devo chamar a pólicia?

James olhou para Sirius; se respondesse que não, estaria condenando Remo? Preferiu ficar calado, os olhos baixos, tão confuso quanto todos ali. Lílian era importante, mas o Moony também.

-Não. –finalmente Sirius conseguiu responder. –Ainda não. Nós conhecemos o Remo, vamos tentar dar um jeito nisso, senhora.

-Padfoot... –murmurou James, ainda o fitando.

-Conhecem? –ela pareceu surpresa, mas aliviada. –Ah bem, não quero entregar o amigo de vocês a um bandido, mas a imagem de uma jovem dama é bem mais fácil de ser sujada, vocês entendem.

Não, Sirius não entendia, Moony não valia menos que Lílian, mas, deu de ombros e pediu licença para se retirar e James o seguiu.

-Para onde vamos agora? –indagou, ajeitando os óculos ao passarem pela porta de entrada.

-Preciso voltar para casa antes que meu pai faça alguma coisa. –explicou -Bem, amanhã de manhã no chalé, estamos combinados?

-E se seu pai lhe proibir de sair, Sirius?

-Tanto faz. Eu vou do mesmo jeito. –ele disse, sorrindo de forma marota.

-Ótimo, esse é o Sirius que eu conheço. –exclamou James, sorridente. –Vamos salvar os dois, o Remo e a Lílian, não se preocupa.

-É eu sei, Greyback que nos aguarde, ele não sabe o quanto foi imbecil de se meter com a gente! –bradou Sirius, para o mundo todo ouvir. Ele salvaria Remo, não importa como. Daria um jeito ou não se chamava Sirius Black.

--

**E**m seu sonho a figura obscura de Greyback sorria enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam em fazer jorrar o sangue de uma mulher de rosto retorcido em agonia. Seus gritos eram finos, cortantes, ela chorava, pedia socorro, mas sabia que não adiantava nada. Em um canto Remo observava tudo, amarrado a uma árvore, os dedos arranhando a madeira, sua garganta se esforçando para urrar tanto quanto a mulher. Tanto quanto sua mãe.

Greyback só sorria e dizia:

-Eu mandei você não fugir, não foi fedelho?

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ele desviou o olhar: Lá estava a lua, redonda, pálida e indiferente.

Quem dera aquilo tivesse sido só um sonho.

--

**Hm, ok, não fui tão rápida, mas demorei menos que da outra vez pelo menos .. Eu havia previsto acabar nesse capitulo, mas como viram não vai ser bem assim, porque tipo, não queria fazer um cap. imeeenso e a história se desenvolveu mais do que imaginei, mas de qualquer jeito, ela já está chegando no seu final :)**

**Espero que estejam gostando, eu me esforço de verdade ;D Comentários por favor, eles me fazem muito felizes, sério mesmo!**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram o/ vocês fazem meu dia e me dão vontade de continuar a fic :) Até o próximo capítulo.**

**1 Cazuza, Frejat: Poema.**


End file.
